


Trypanophobia

by diamondjewels



Series: The Mortal Phobias [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Confused!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sweet!Magnus, Teasing, Typanophobic!Alec, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: Trypanophobia: the fear of needles





	Trypanophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=patro), [sznups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, everyone. This took a really long time, mostly because I was busy with school. Hopefully it's worth the wait. Also, there's an overuse of multiple pet names for Alec in this fic, so I'm just warning you now. 
> 
> Thanks to patro and sznups for the prompt.

The day started out just like any other day. Alec would get up first and make breakfast while Magnus kept sleeping until Alec wakes him up with kisses. They would then enjoy the homemade breakfast together before going their separate ways to fulfill their respective duties as the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. However, this day was different because they both had the day off, so they could spend the day together at home. Or at least that’s what Alec thought they were going to do. Apparently, Magnus had other plans.

“What did you say we were doing?” asked Alec.

“I asked if you would like to go to the hospital and visit my friend Catarina. She’s usually so busy that she doesn’t have time to visit us, so I thought that we could visit her instead.” Magnus paused. “Unless you don’t want to of course. Today is our first day off in a long time, and I understand completely if you just wanted to stay at home the entire day. I’m fine with whatever you want to do.”

Although he tried to hide it, Alec knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he would be very disappointed that Alec wouldn’t want to meet one of his best friends. Shaking his head, he replied, “I want to meet Catarina.”

“Really? Are you sure, darling?” Magnus asked, a bit of hope sneaking into his voice despite his efforts to keep it from doing so.

“Of course, Magnus. She’s obviously a good friend of yours, and I want to meet your friends.” Alec smirked, “Besides, I have to thank her for all the times she kept you out of trouble in the past.”

“Hey, for your information, I was - and still am - perfectly capable of keeping myself out of trouble, not that I got into much trouble in the first place.”

This caused a chuckle to escape from the Shadowhunter’s lips which made a smile appear on the Warlock’s own. “Of course you can, Mags. When and where are we meeting her?”

“At the hospital in about an hour. Gives me just enough time to get ready.”

Alec thanked the universe for having Magnus turn around at the moment so that he missed the slight tensing of his body and widening of his eyes in terror. He was sure that if he saw, Magnus would manage to coax the reason out of him and would cancel the visit. He didn’t want that, not when he looked so happy at the prospect. Alec could endure it for a few hours.

.....

An hour later, the couple was standing outside of the hospital that Catarina worked at.

“Do you know where she’s at?” Alec asked.

Magnus paused, “Well….”

“Magnus! You planned this visit, and you don’t even know where Catarina’s at?! I don’t want to just wander around the hospital, se-” He started to ramble but was cut off by a chuckle which soon turned into full-blown laughter.

“Relax, Alexander,” Magnus said once he regained enough breath to speak properly. “I was just kidding. I know where she is. Come, let’s go inside.”

Alec took a deep breath to calm his nerves before following his boyfriend inside the large, and frankly terrifying building. “A few hours,” he told himself, muttering beneath his breath, “I can do this.”

They soon arrived at a door with a sign stating that the office belonged to ‘Dr. Loss’. They opened the door to reveal a blue-skinned woman sitting at her desk.

“Hello, Cat, darling. How are you this fine afternoon?” Magnus greeted his fellow warlock and long-time friend.

“Magnus! What are you doing here? You know that I’m busy, you can’t just show up unannounced!” Cat shouted.

“Well, whenever I ask to meet up, you’re always busy. Is it wrong for me to want to catch up with my best friend?” he pouted, using his best puppy-dog eyes.

The other Warlock sighed, “You know that doesn’t work on me. Why are you here? And don’t say to catch up. I know you well enough to know when you’re lying.”

“Fine.” Magnus sighed, “I wanted you to meet my boyfriend.” he said, gesturing to said boyfriend still standing awkwardly in the doorway behind him.

“He’s the Shadowhunter?”

Before Magnus could admonish her, Alec cut in. “Yes, I’m the Shadowhunter. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Loss. Magnus has told me a lot about you.” he said, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Cat stared at it for a moment before gripping his hand with hers and giving it a firm shake. “Call me Cat. It’s pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Lightwood. And I hope he only told you good things.”

“Please, call me Alec. And he only said the very best.”

She smiled and turned to her friend. “I like him. You picked well.”

Magnus let out a sigh of relief when she said that. He was really worried that Cat wouldn’t like him. He smirked, “Of course, dear. I chose him after all, and my choices are always impeccable.”

“Keep that up and I’ll tell him about Peru.”

Magnus gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

“You really want to test that?”

“Wait, what happened in Peru?” Alec asked curiously.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, sweetheart.” Magnus tried to change the topic of conversation.

However, Alec wouldn’t give up. “But you know all my embarrassing stories from Jace and Izzy. I deserve to know some of your’s too.”

“Why don’t you give me your phone number, Alec? I can text you all the embarrassing stories later.” Cat said, with a glint in her eyes.

“Okay! Here.” the Shadowhunter agreed and handed over his phone before Magnus could object.

He groaned, “I feel like I’m going to regret introducing you two.”

“Now you know how I feel about you and Izzy, Mags.”

“Mags?” Cat asked, intrigued.

“Don’t you dare!” Magnus shouted.

Ignoring him, she continued, “If I recall correctly, you hated it the last time someone called you that.”

“Things changed.” he answered, petulantly.

“Here, feel free to call me any time, Alec.” Cat said, handing the phone back to its owner.

“Thanks, Cat.” Alec said while Magnus looked affronted.

“You always yell at me and say that you’re busy whenever I call you!”

“Yes, that’s because you call me over idiotic things that are none off my concern. Your Shadowhunter doesn’t seem like the type to do that. Besides, I actually like him and his company.” she answered, much to the offense of the other Warlock.

“Hey, I take offense to that!”

“Not my fault.” Cat shrugged.

“Don’t worry, Mags. I still like you.” Alec soothed his (mock) upset boyfriend which instantly turned the pout on his face into a loving smile.

“Aww, thanks, honey. I love you too.” Magnus said while leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Ugh, you're adorableness makes me sick.” Cat said, pursing her lips.

“Well, then it's a good thing you're already in a hospital, isn't it?” Magnus sassed back. “Besides, you know you ship it.”

The female Warlock scowled, but didn't deny it.

“What does a boat have to do with anything?” Alec whispered to himself, face scrunched up in confusion.

However, Magnus heard him and answered, “Nothing, sweetheart. Why do you ask?”

“Because you said that Cat ‘ships it.’”

“Oh, that. It's nothing you need to worry about, sweet pea. You just need to know that it's nothing bad,” Magnus paused. “Unless you are shipped with someone other than me. Then we'll have a very serious problem.” He added, his possessive side coming out.

“Um… okay?” He was still very confused, but decided not to question it further because Magnus looked like he was about to kill someone.

“Well, as much as I would like to continue this lovely meeting,” Cat started sarcastically, “I need to get back to work. It was lovely meeting you, Alec.” She finished, pulling open a drawer to get her notebook which had all her appointments for the day in it.

“Um, yeah, it was nice to meet you too, Cat. I just remembered that I have to do something at- somewhere else. I should go. I'll see you later at your loft, Mags.” Alec rushed out in one breath while staring at the still-open drawer. Any nerves that had eased during the conversation had returned full force. As soon as he was finished, he practically ran from the office and was gone before Magnus knew what was happening.

“Um, what just happened?” The confused boyfriend asked the other Warlock who was looking inside the drawer with a thoughtful look on her face.

“If I had to guess, I would say that your Shadowhunter is trypanophobic.” She answered, holding up a needle that was on the drawer. “When he saw this, he probably panicked.”

“What? That's preposterous, Cat. Alexander is a Shadowhunter who uses pointy objects that are a lot more dangerous than needles everyday.”

“Well unless he has a problem with notebooks, papers, or pens, that seems like the most probable explanation.”

Magnus opened his mouth to retort but hesitated. She does have a point. He sighed, “that’s why he seemed so tense earlier. He was afraid that he would come across a needle while we're here.”

“Go talk to him.”

He didn't reply, just nodded with a determined expression on his face and walked out to find his boyfriend.

.....

  
“Alexander?” Magnus called, slowly opening the door to their bedroom and peeking in. “Are you in here?”

“No.” Came the muffled answer from the bundle of blankets on the bed.

The Warlock chuckled and stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked to the bed and sat down gently, “are you hiding from me?”

“No.” Alec’s top half of his head came out of the bundle just enough for Magnus to see those mesmerizing blue eyes. He was pouting underneath the blankets even though he knew that his boyfriend couldn't see it. “See? I’m not hiding.”

“Of course you're not, sunshine.” Magnus said with an endearing smile. His stoic boyfriend was just too cute sometimes. Seriously, it shouldn't be possible for one being to be this adorable. Just then, the bundle of blankets moved so that Alec's head was resting in Magnus’ lap, cheek pressing against the thigh, and the Warlock’s heart melted all over again.

They sat there in comfortable silence with Magnus threading his fingers through Alec’s hair. Eventually, a “I'm sorry” broke the silence.

Confused, Magnus raised an eyebrow even though he knew the other could see it, “for what, pumpkin?”

Alec turned so that the back of his head was against the thigh now in order to look at his boyfriend’s face, the blankets falling away to reveal his face, “for ruining the visit with Cat.”

“Whatever do you mean? You didn't ruin anything. You couldn't even if you tried.”

Ignoring the end of his boyfriend's words, he replied “the meeting with Cat. I ruined it by freaking out and practically running away. She probably never wants to see me again.”

“Hey, now. That's not true. The meeting went perfectly. She understands.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Of course not, love. I promise that everything's fine, and Cat still wants to tell you every embarrassing story about me that she knows.”

Alec just stared at Magnus with a skeptical look on his face as if judging whether he's really telling the truth. Just when Magnus opened his mouth to do some more convincing, he let out a quiet, “Okay. I believe you.”

The Warlock smiled and leaned down to give his Shadowhunter a sweet kiss, “Good, because I would never lie to you. But promise me that next time you feel uncomfortable about doing something, you'll tell me. I'd rather reschedule or just cancel it altogether than want you to be uncomfortable.”

He nodded, “I promise. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you.”

“All is forgiven, angel.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now come here. I want cuddles and hot chocolate.” Magnus said as he pulled his lover up and into his chest while scooting back to lay against the headboard.

There was the laugh that he was looking for. The carefree laugh that lights up Alec's entire face as well as the entire room. “Okay, Mags. I'll provide the cuddles if you provide the hot chocolate.”

“Deal,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers, making two mugs of the drink appear in their hands. “Two cups of the finest hot chocolate courtesy of the best cafe in France. With free refills.”

Alec decided to ignore the very real possibility that Magnus stole this in favor of sipping his drink and snuggling closer to his boyfriend who turned on the tv, searching for a suitable show to watch. This had turned out to be the best day off he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else notice that Alec is always the one with the phobia, and Magnus always starts off confused before comfort Alec? I'm sensing a preference here. Should I keep going with this pattern or switch it up?


End file.
